Fatality
by Bulecelup
Summary: my first fanfic! mengambil chapter 99! dimana Triple M menculik dewi Kira! hehe!


Sash:my first Fanfic! Hehehe!!! mengambil setting di chapter 99 saat Triple M menculik Dewi kira!!! hehehe!!! R & R plissss

saiia tidak memiliki deathnote.kalo iya,Matt mello akan menikah dieropa XP

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi,dan segera digantikan oleh langit hitam yang bernamakan "Malam".disuatu tempat,ditengah-tengah kota,orang-orang beramai-ramai mendatangi tempat itu,gedung NHN,mobil hitam terhenti tepat didepannya.

Takada Kiyomi.

Turun dari mobil itu dengan beberapa pengawal setianya untuk melindunginya.termasuk Hal Lidner,anggota SPK,mantan CIA.semua orang menunggu untuk kedatangan dewi kira mereka,berebut untuk melihatnya berjalan kedalam NHN.

Kiyomi memberikan mereka senyuman terbaiknya,

melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka,pemuja kira….

Semua berjalan dengan lancar,tapi…tidak untuk saat ini…

CCCCCIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!

Mobil mustang merah menerobos masuk dari luar gedung,dan seorang pemuda menembakan shot gun kearah keramaian itu.dan dengan segera asap menutupi mereka.

"ini penyerangan!!!!" teriak salah satu pengawal takada.

"selamatkan takada-sama!" lidner langsung membantu

kiyomi untuk segera masuk kedalam gedung NHN.

Tiba-tiba…

"jangan! Kalau takada-sama tetap disini nyawanya akan semakin terancam!" seorang pemuda berteriak dari kejauhan.

Lidner menengok kearahnya,pemuda itu menutupi mukanya dengan helm hitam,dan dia menaiki motor besar hitam.

'mello…..' pikir lidner.

"pergilah denganku takada-sama!" sahut pemuda itu.

Untuk sesaat lidner berfikir,apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membawa masuk kiyomi kedalam gedung NHN? Atau…mengikuti Mello?

"baiklah….takada-sama,naiklah kemotornya."lidner lalu membantu kiyomi untuk menaiki motor mello.lalu mello dengan segera pergi dari kawasan NHN.

"tim A dan tim B,ikuti motor itu,dan tim yang lainnya kejar mobil itu!"perintah lidner kepada semua pengawal kiyomi.dengan cepat mereka bertindak.yang lain mengejar mobil itu dan yang lain mengikuti motor mello.

'kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan mello….'

Lidner merasa tidak yakin dengan semua ini,dia tahu ada yang salah…

Mello langsung turun kejalan raya,untungnya jalan raya sedang tidak ramai saat ini. "kami sudah memastikan keselamatannya! Tolong pindahkan takada-sama!"teriak seorang pengawal takada dari mobil Mercedes hitam yang mengikuti motor mello.

Mello sempat menengok kebelakang sedikit.dan juga sempat melihat kiyomi yang terlihat pucat.lalu dia membelokan motornya ketikungan sempit diseberang jalan.

"APA!?"

dengan segera mobil Mercedes yang mengikuti mello itu berhenti.dan para pengawal takada keluar dari sana.

"ti….tidak mungkin! Dia membawa takada-sama lari!"

"sial!" seorang pengawal mengambil senjatanya dari balik bajunya. "jangan!"lerai yang lain. "bagaimana kalau terkena takada-sama!?" sahutnya. Dan mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat mello membawa lari kiyomi.

"a…apa yang!?" kiyomi sadar kalau mello memborgol tangannya.dan dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi….

'ini semua akan selesai….'ada cahaya kecil didalam mata mello.entah cahaya apa itu….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"hmmm….." matt membanting stirnya kekanan saat melewati tikungan tajam, begitu pula dengan beberapa mobil Mercedes hitam yang mengejarnya dari tadi.

"masih tetap ngotot ya…."nada bicara matt terdengar bosan.

dan dia seperti mengeluh.

"!" matt melihat ada banyak mobil lain menghadangnya,dan dia terpaksa berhenti. Terjebak ditengah-tengah kepungan pengawal takada. Dengan cepat para pengawal takada mengancungkan senjata kearah mobil matt.

"…_this is the end….._"lagi-lagi dia terdengar bosan.

Lalu dia mengambil shot gun yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengacaukan NHN. "_sayonara,my mellow._" Lalu dia keluar dari dalam mobilnya.dengan senjata ditangan kanannya.

"jika kalian menembakku,kalian tidak akan tahu dimana temanku membawa takada…dasar orang jepang bo…."

BANG BANG BANG!!!

Ribuan peluru langsung menghujaninya.matt berdiri dengan tegak,rokok dimulutnya kini telah meredup.lalu dia terjatuh ketanah dengan darah yang mengalir keluar.

"dasar bodoh,kau telah berani bermain-main dengan keagungan kira….maka kau akan dihukumnya…." Kata seorang pengawal takada yang tadi menembak matt bertubi-tubi.

"………………"

matt menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.dan rokok dimulutnya jatuh ketanah dan mati terkena darahnya.

'…_.i did it….for you,,,mello…_'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mello terus menggeber motornya,melewati jalan-jalan sempit yang telah dia rencanakan.langit malam menjadi saksi bisu akan semua ini,dan terdengar beberapa suara yang terasa seperti simfoni malam yang telah menunggu untuk sebuah kematian….

'orang ini….' Kiyomi perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya,

melihat lampu-lampu petromax jalan yang terlihat seperti membaur dengan jalanan.

'mihael…keehl…..?'kiyomi sadar,dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh raito dipertemuan terakhir mereka didalam hotel.seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati…

tak lama kemudian,mello sampai kegudang kecil.dan menaikan motornya kedalam truk yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.lalu mello turun dari atas motornya,dan segera menutup pintu truk itu.

Kiyomi menatapnya dengan takut,berjalan mundur menghindarinya,tapi dia malah terpojok kesudut truk itu.

Mello membuka helmnya.dan menatap langsung kepada kiyomi.

"si…siapa kau….mau apa kau…."kiyomi bertanya ragu-ragu,

ketakutan benar-benar telah menguasainya sepenuhnya.

"diam dan buka semua pakaianmu.dan masukan kedalam kotak ini.aku akan memberikanmu handuk." Mello langsung memotong perkataannya dengan ancaman dan pistol mengarah tepat kekiyomi.

"………" kiyomi tidak dapat menolak perintahnya.lalu dia mengambil handuk itu dan menutupi tubuhnya.perlahan-lahan membuka seluruh bajunya.mello masih berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan senjata yang sama juga.

"……….."kiyomi melihat kedalam baju dalamnya.ada selembar kertas dengan pensil kecil.dengan ketakutan yang masih menghantuinya dia mengambil kertas dan pensil itu tanpa sepengetahuan mello.

Lalu mello memasukan semua pakaian kiyomi kedalam kotak itu. "jangan macam-macam."kata mello sebelum dia turun dari dalam truk dengan kotak berisi pakaian kiyomi. Kiyomi lalu terjatuh kelantai truk,kakinya langsung mati rasa dan gemetaran.kini,ketakutan itu benar-benar terasa….

Dia terdiam sambil menatap kertas yang berada digengaman tangannya.dengan mata merah darah….mata kira….

Setelah menaruh kotak itu,mello menjalankan truk.pergi dari gudang kecil tersebut. "…………" dia yakin tidak ada yang salah,semua sesuai dengan rencananya,tinggal menunggu matt untuk datang….pulang dengannya…..

Tapi,kesunyian mello terusik dengan _headline news_ yang terpampang ditv kecil diatas _dashboard_ mobil.

'polisi masih mencari tahu keberadaan takada-sama! Dan salah satu penculik telah ditembak mati ditempat!'

mata mello terbelak.lalu dia melihat mobil mustang merah punya matt yang hancur karena peluru.dan juga matt yang sudah bersimbah darah ditanah….

'ma….matt….'nafasnya menjadi sesak,tapi dia mencoba untuk tenang. 'aku harus membunuh perempuan itu….dia yang membuat matt mati!!! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA!!'

amarahnya naik saat dia ingat kalau "penyebab kematian matt" ada dengannya.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan emosinya mengalahkannya lagi.dan membiarkan airmata kecil jatuh dari kedua matanya…turun perlahan-lahan tanpa suara…

"kau…akan…..MATI!" kiyomi menuliskan nama mello di kertas itu.dan dia hanya tinggal menunggu dengan senyuman sinis yang sangat menakutkan…

'_I'm very sorry to make you die like this…._' Mello bergungam pada dirinya sendiri.terus berfikir ini semua akan selesai kalau perempuan laknat itu mati….dan semuanya akan kembali normal….walaupun tidak akan pernah bisa seperti dulu…

mendadak….ketika dia sampai didalam gereja tua….

"ah…"

jantungnya berhenti.

Nafasnya putus dengan seketika.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap…

Semuanya telah usai…

'ah…._i love you,,,mail_...'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"aku sangat tidak suka saat kau berkata _sayonara _padaku matt."

"aku tahu."

"karena aku yakin aku akan menemuimu lagi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
